


Everything Changes

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Jasmine has a major crush on her roommate, Hannah Lucas, who also works at the show in the orchestra. But one really bad night for Hannah changes everything for both women.





	Everything Changes

Jasmine quietly walks into her apartment and sets her keys down onto the table near the door and sees her best friend's keys on the table as well. Jasmine and her roommate/best friend, Hannah Lucas, work together on 'Hamilton'. Hannah is a member of the band and Jasmine plays Peggy Schuyler and Maria Reynolds.

“Weird. She's supposed to be at David's.” Jasmine softly said then locks the door. That's when she heard a sniffle and looks over at the couch and her eyes go wide.

“Oh my god.” Jasmine said as she rushes over to Hannah, who is covered in bruises and her lip is sliced open and curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

“Hannah? What happened sweetie?” Jasmine softly asked.

“I need to shower.” Hannah said.

“Hannah, did David rape you?” Her best friend whimpers and nods.

“I need to get you to the hospital.”

“Jazz! Is Hannah ok?” Alex asked as he jogs over to her in the hospital. Along with Lin-Manuel, Phillipa, Renee, Anthony, Daveed and Christopher.

“I came home after the show and found Hannah on the floor. She had tonight's show off. David had beaten her then he...” Phillipa gasps and Anthony hugs Jasmine as Alex runs a hand through his curly hair.

“Where is she?” He softly asked.

“The doctor is examining her and a detective went to talk to her.”

“The main thing is that you got her here.” Renee softly said. A few minutes later and wearing different clothes, Hannah walks over to the group.

“How are you feeling?” Phillipa softly asked.

“Disgusted. The police confiscated my clothes.” Hannah softly said.

“Did he rape you at the apartment?” Jasmine softly asked and Hannah shakes her head no.

“His place. Can we go home? I've been discharged after they gave me the after pill.”

“Absolutely.”

Jasmine check in on Hannah and sees her best friend just laying in the bed. She walks into the room, gets into the bed and carefully wraps her arms around her and kisses her shoulder. Since the day they met before the first rehearsal when 'Hamilton' was going off-Broadway before going Broadway, Jasmine fell head over heels for her.

When the trial took place, Jasmine never left Hannah's side and always making sure that Alex was keeping an eye on her up to the point of the actress threatening to cut off his penis if Hannah gets upset. Thankfully, the trial only lasted a week and David was found guilty of assault and rape.

“I still can't believe you said that to him.” Hannah said with a chuckle after hearing what Jasmine said to Alex.

“I was making sure that you were protected.” Jasmine said. They were having a movie night, just the two of them in their apartment.

“I couldn't have done this without you, Jazzy.” Hannah softly said to her.

“You would have done the same thing.”

“True.” They look at each other then they slowly lean in towards each other. Right before their lips could touch...the buzzer sounds, making them both jump. Jasmine gets up and walks over to the intercom.

“Hello?” Jasmine asked in the intercom.

“Hey girl. You going to let Renee and I up?” Phillipa asked.

“Come on up.” Jasmine presses another button to let up their friends. Hannah gets up and quietly walks to her room and closes the door with a soft thud. She hears the girls chatting away in the living room and puts in her earbuds and listens to music from her computer. As she is reading her e-mail, she looks up and sees Jasmine standing there and she takes out one of the earbuds.

“What's up?” Hannah asked then pauses the music.

“You gonna come say hi to Pippa and Renee?” Jasmine softly asked.

“In a minute. Oh crap.”

“What?” Jasmine walks into the room.

“I've been invited to my high school reunion. In two days.” Hannah lays on her back and sighs.

“What's wrong with that?”

“I went to high school in Florida. One, I hated high school. Two, I was a geek and dork in high school. Three, did I mention that I hated high school?”

“I'll go with you.” Hannah looks at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'll be your plus one.”

Two days later, the duo walks into Satellite Beach High School. Hannah is wearing a simple black dress with her hair in a bun while Jasmine is wearing a red dress and her hair is in the style of Maria Reynolds.

“Nice school.” Jasmine said.

“Only two of us got out of this small town. Myself and Ashlyn Harris, who is three years older than me. Thank god for Juilliard.”

“Wait, you knew Pippa before me?”

“Of course. I had a couple of classes with her and I was in the orchestra when In the Heights closed.”

“So, you pretty much knew everyone on the crew before me.” Hannah sighs and looks at her best friend/crush. She takes her hands and Jasmine looks at her.

“Jazzy, they're only my friends, but you...you're more than that to me.” Hannah softly said.

“I'm sorry for freaking out. You mean a lot to me as well.” Hannah kisses her forehead, making the actress close her eyes and softly smile.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Hannah asked.

“Yes.” Hannah chuckles.

“Let's go.” The duo leaves. They make it to the beach and walk on the shoreline.

“This was my retreat in high school. Ash and I...we would come here and surf. She went through a lot with her family, I went through a lot with my family.” Hannah softly said as Jasmine looks at her. Both are holding hands with their fingers interlaced.

“Is she living here? In Florida, I mean?”

“Yeah, in Orlando. She lives with her girlfriend.”

“I'd like to meet her sometime.”

“Sure.” Hannah stops and looks at Jasmine, who looks at her.

“Screw it.” Hannah whispered then cups the actress's cheeks and kisses her. Jasmine cups her cheeks as she deepens the kiss and Hannah places her hands on the actress's waist to pull her closer to her. They slowly pull back and look at each other with Hannah biting her lip.

“Hotel?” Jasmine asked.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
